


Let Me Go

by Ziall_Universe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Zayn, BoyxBoy, M/M, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziall_Universe/pseuds/Ziall_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is the bad boy who can get any body he wants. But he doesn't want Niall. He's too eager. Too innocent. Too...well...perfect...But then Niall starts following him around. Just like a little lost puppy. Zayn can't help but fall head over heels for the adorable Irish lad as he learns more and more about him. Through drama and hopeless devotion, they will protect eachother. Even if they eventually have to let go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn was bored. Honestly, he had come to this party for two reasons: booze, and the possibility of taking someone home. There was beer of course, but he ha yet to find someone he wanted. He just wandered about aimlessly, looking for something to do. That's when he found it, something to do. Well, someone to do is more like it...He was gorgeous. Beautiful blond hair,amazing eyes, and a body that was to die for. Perfect.

Zayn smirked and looked the boy up and down, slowly making his way over through the immense crowd of people. The boy looked up at Zayn, flashing him a million dollar smile. Zayn smirked at the boy, taking a seat next to him on the couch. "Hi there," the boy said, taking a swig from his beer. "Hello there beautiful, what's your name?" Zayn asked, noticing how when the lad talked, an Irish accent tumbled past his lips. He scooted closer to the Irish boy, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"I'm Niall, s'nice to meet you, what's your name?" he leaned into Zayn's side and Zayn smirked again. "It's Zayn, Zayn Malik, and I'm going to be taking you home with me tonight."


	2. Take Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: There's smut in this, if you don't want to read it, just skip until you see my next author's note.

Zayn had Niall like putty in his hands. Niall was reacting to everything perfectly, every kiss, every touch, every low spoken mumur whispered into his ear. Zayn was taking Niall to heaven and back, and he wasn't even inside him yet. "Z-Zayn...please..I need you..st-stop teasing..." Niall whimpered and threw his head back as Zayn obliged, finally inside of the begging Irish boy.

\-----

Niall was perfect. So perfect. It usually took Zayn longer to start getting this close, but he couldn't help it when he had a gorgeous Irish angel underneath him. Niall was clawing at Zayn's back, alternating between whining and mewling, his eyes shut tight (Much to Zayn's dismay) and his legs wrapped around Zayn's waist. "God Z-Zayn...I'm gonna...s-soon..." Niall threw his head back an breathed heavily, looking up at Zayn with pleading eyes.

Everywhere Zayn touched felt like it was on fire, every whisper brought him that much closer, every kiss making his body tingle with excitement. Niall was clawing at anything and everything around him, right at the edge of pure ecstasy. "Zayn I c-can't...hold it a-anymore..." Niall whimpered. Zayn growled and drove his hips forward a final time, sending both of them to Cloud 9.

[A/N]: Back to the story!

It was amazing...

Zayn made to get up so he could leave, when he felt a small tug on his arm. He turned back and looked at Niall, the blond looking up with huge blue eyes. Zayn was debating on whether or not to stay. He was on the corner of I can do this, and holy shit I have to stay because I can't resist those puppy dog eyes and is his lip quivering? He sighed and climed back into the bed, pulling Niall into his arms. Niall curled up in Zayn's safe embrace, smiling a little. Zayn knew he was in trouble, just from this, this one night stand, he could tell he was in trouble. Because the Irish boy had stolen his heart and ran away with it. 

\-----

When Zayn woke up the next morning, he found he was holding a sleeping angel. And it scared him. Not that he was holding an angel, but that he called Niall that. He never had any feelings for any of his partners, both boy and girl. And now that he maybe did maybe didn't (he wasn't admitting anything), he was scared by it. He knew what happened to people when they fell in love. He didn't want to be one of them. He slowly and carefully got out of the bed and got dressed, taking a look back at the angel. He couldn't just leave him like this, could he? 

A few minutes later he was out the door and gone. What had he gotten himself into?

Niall woke with no idea where Zayn was, no idea where he was, and no idea how to find Zayn. He looked around sadly before he saw something on his arm. Upon closer inspection, he found that it was a hastily written phone number, Zayn's phone number. His eyes lit up and he smiled, Zayn's reputation had failed him. He had made an effort to contact to one of his 'friends with benefits'. And Niall wasn't willing to let Zayn go. As much as he hated to admit it, he had always had a crush on Zayn, and now he had his number. It was time to finally make Zayn fall in love.

It was time Zayn fell as hard as everyone else.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: Was it good? :D Tell me in the comments! Thank you so much for reading and for the votes, I really appreciate it loves! Next chapter coming soon!


	3. Follow Me

Maybe Zayn should just say it's a fake number. Because what if Niall tells someone? Niall really can't tell anyone...Definitely not...As much as Zayn was scaring himself with all of the things Niall could do, it only made sense that he jumped about 20 feet in the air when his phone rang. A few seconds after his near heart attack, he answered his phone, "H-Hello?" The person on the other end shuffled around a bit before answering. "Hey Zayn. It's Niall," a strong Irish accent spoke softly from the other end of the phone. Zayn's heart immediately jumped into his throat and he struggled to swallow it.

"Oh, hey. Wondering when you'd call," Zayn bit his lip and sat down, thoughts of how Niall could ruin him running through his head. Niall laughed a little and Zayn could hear the boy's smile as he spoke, "Well I'm busy you twat." Zayn chuckled and shook his head, mind calming down after he heard the beautiful laugh of his Irish lover. Lover...that word...even that word signified a bit of commitment. And it scared Zayn more than losing his reputation..."Well I kinda figured so. And to be honest, you called earlier than most of the other ones..." Zayn bit his lip as there was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Others...right..." Niall awkwardly cleared his throat, "Anyways...what're you doing?" Zayn looked around and gave up, seeing nothing interesting, "I'm just sitting by myself." God did that make him sound like a total loner..."Ah, sounds like you're having quite the fun there mate," Niall chuckled softly. "Yes, quite..." Zayn then had a crazy idea, "Eh...wanna come over and have some real fun?"

\-----

Gah! What was wrong with him?! That's two nights in a row! He never goes more than a one night stand. There was just something about Niall...that kept him coming back for more...It was after the fifth time that Zayn had finally figured it out. It was the blond boy's beauty. He was just gorgeous, inside and out (Zayn should know especially how beautiful Niall is on the inside...) and come on, who doesn't like a pretty face?

Zayn looked down at the boy next to him and bit his lip, sunlight pouring in through the window. He shook the boy gently, sighing softly, "Wake up Niall...we need to ttalk about something..."

\-----

Niall's eyes were filled with hurt and something Zayn couldn't put his finger on..."Wh-What did I do wrong?" Niall asked softly as Zayn started getting dressed. Zayn sighed and rubbed his temples, looking back, "Niall, you did nothing wrong, I'm just fucked up is all..." Niall had tears streaming down his face, and he was obviously trying hard not to break down in front of Zayn. The raven haired boy opened the door and before he stepped out, a small voice called out to him.

"Zayn Malik, I will make you love me, I promise you. I will follow you where ever you go, do you hear me? I will make you love me." And Zayn shut the door. Oh boy...he was in trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N/]: Thoughts? :D Sorry I didn't update as quick as the last time loves. But did you like it? Tell me in the comments below. Love you guys :D


	4. I Wasn't Lying

"Oh Niall...what have you gotten yourself into?" Niall's best friend, Liam Payne, said to him. Louis, Niall's best friend since the first grade, was holding Niall in his arms as the blond soaked his shirt with tears. "I-I'm sorry...I d-didn't m-mean to...he's just..." Niall whimpered and cried harder, loud sobs wracking his body and making his shoulders shake. "Niall, you know I hate to do this but...we told you to stay away from him..." Louis said softly, stroking Niall's hair,"What are you going to do now love?" Niall sniffled and wiped away his tears, all though they continued streaming down his face. "I'm...going to make him...fall in love...with me..." Niall said, earning an exasperated sigh from Liam as he rubbed his temples. "Niall...you can't just...make him love you...it doesn't work that way..." Liam closed his eyes. 

Niall just shook his head. "I did it once Liam...I can do it again..." Niall said, wiping his eyes again. Louis and Liam exchanged worried glances, knowing what would come of this. "Niall...we just don't want you getting hurt again..." Louis sighed, looking down at Niall. Niall just stared back up at him, his blue eyes dull and drained of the usual happiness they gave to anyone who looked at him. "Just...be careful leprechaun...we don't want you to get hurt..." Liam said, earning an are-you-serious look from Louis. Liam just shrugged him off. Niall nodded and pulled the both of them into the biggest Horan Hug ever given.

Let the games begin.

\-----

Niall looked around anxiously for Zayn, his eyes scanning over the crowd for that familiar quiff, those beautiful golden-hazel eyes, those tattoos and cheekbones. Anything that belonged to the gorgeous Bradford boy. But Niall came up empty wherever he looked. Frustrated, he decided to go outside and gt a breath of fresh air. He made his way through the hundreds of bodies and to the door, stepping outside to leave the loud pounding music. He leaned against a wall and slid down onto the floor, his head in his hands and his knees pulled up to his chest. Niall was using every thing he had not to just give up and go home. A voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up, squinting to get a good look at whoever it was. "Blondie? What the hell are you doing here?" Niall's breath caught in his throat as he immediately recognized the voice. It belonged to none other than Zayn Malik. And God, did he look beautiful as ever.

His hair was styled perfectly as always, in his signature quiff. His golden brown eyes were shining brighter than the silver moon above him, boring into Niall's soul. Zayn's jaw had some stubble on it, just a little, and even in the dim, unflattering light of the street lamp, Zayn still managed to look like a God. "Hellooo? Niall, you still didn't answer my question," Zayn said, frowning. Niall stood up slowly, staring straight into Zayn questioning face.   
"I wasn't lying," and then Niall pressed his lips firmly against Zayn's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't take me long to update haha. That's because of the comments, they inspire me. ^^ So here you go! Love you guys! <3  
> ~Kitteh :3


	5. Try To Fix Me

Zayn's P.O.V.

He kissed me. Kissed me. I have to admit, I did quite miss the feeling of his pillow soft lips against mine. And the way he always managed to taste like vanilla and strawberries. But this was wrong. I can't do this. I pushed him off of me and he stumbled backwards, looking at me with sad eyes. For some reason, it broke my heart. "Niall, I told you it's over. I'm not doing this anymore. I'm bad for you," I tried to tell him but he didn't listen, just shook his head. "You can't keep lying to me. I love you. Hell, I need you. Just please, take me back, Zayn," He was begging me now, but I couldn't give in. No matter how badly it hurt. "Go home. You're obviously drunk and you aren't thinking straight," I said. Thinking straight in two senses...

"Zayn...I'm not drunk. I'm not high. I'm just broken. Because you left me..." he whispered the last part, my heart shattering against the ground. Could I really deny him anything? I could, but I'd hate myself after. I bit my lip, staring into his eyes. He did look broken. He looked like he was broken beyond repair. But maybe, just maybe, I could fix him. "Alright..." I said,"you have one month to try to get me to fall in love with you Niall. One. Month. That's it. If I haven't fallen for you by then, you have to give up and leave me alone, deal?" He looked at me with wide eyes, nodding profusely.

Here we go...

\-----

"Zaynie, come here!" Niall called from the other room. I followed the sound of his voice and saw him holding up a peice of notebook paper. On it, was his skinny handwriting, most likely spelling out a song. "What is it Nialler?" I asked, sitting down on the couch. Niall smiled his beautiful smile and held out the paper for me, his eyes glinting in the afternoon sunlight. I took the notebook paper and started reading, my eyes scanning over the paper.

Zayn,

I'm sorry if you feel like you're being forced to do this. I really am. But I just can't help it. I know you don't like it, but I'm in love with you. No matter how many times you tell me that you're no good for me, I'll never listen. I just figured that I should at least tell you how much I care for you, so I wrote you a poem. It may not be all that good...but it's worth a shot...

I love your eyes. 

I love your smile.

I love the sound of your voice.

I love how you let me kiss you in public.

I love how you wrap your arms around me whenever you get jealous.

I love how you treat me like your lover in bed.

I love how you're giving me a chance.

I know that you won't ever feel the same, but I can try.

I won't give up, you know that.

I love you, Zayn Javaad Malik.

I hope you love me back.

I looked up at Niall, who was still smiling. "Well? What do you think Zayn?" Niall asked, cocking his head. I opened my arms for a hug and he accepted immediatley, burying his face in my neck. I pulled him into my lap and ran my fingers through his hair. I kissed the top of his head, "You know...a part of me hopes that I'll fall for you." Niall looked up at me with his eyes beaming. "Into hopeless devotion?" he asked hopefully, causing me to smile. "Yes angel, into hopeless devotion," I kissed him softly, resting my forhead against his.

It had only been a week, but is it bad to say that I like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: I finally updated X3 Did you guys like it? Tell me in the comments ^^
> 
> Kitty :3~


	6. Hold Me Through The Night

Liam's P.O.V.

I sat on the couch, watching as Louis paced back and forth. "I can't believe this! Niall can't just go off and live with him!" Louis was practically tearing his hair out over the fact that Niall had gone to stay with Zayn for a month. I was upset too, but clearly not as much as Louis, who had always considered Niall to be his little brother. "Louis?" I called out, biting my lip. "And he just leaves me for-yes Liam?" He stopped in the middle of his rant, turning to face me. "Maybe...you should take a break from the ranting for a while? He's like my brother too, I know exactly how you feel," I looked up at him and he sighed, plopping down on the couch next to me. "I'm sorry Liam...I'm just tired," he layed his head in my lap and closed his eyes, curling up on his side. I stroked his hair, looking down at him.

"It's fine Louis. I know how much he means to you," I said, wishing I meant that much to him. We just sat there in silence, enjoying each other's presence.

"Hey Liam?" Louis called up quietly, turning to look up at me. "Hm?" I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and felt my heart race. "What would you do if I told you I love you?" he bit his lip, fidgeting a little. I nearly choked on my heart, trying really hard not to let it show,"Wh-What?" He furrowed his brow as his eyes darted over my face,"What...What would you do if I told you I love you?" This time I really did choke, doubling over and holding my chest.

"Are you okay?!" Louis sat up, holding onto me with wide eyes. I nodded and coughed a few times, "F-Fine." After I had stopped coughing, I turned to face Louis. "What would I do if you told me you loved me? I would kiss the daylights out if you," I said, studying his expression. "Well why don't you then?" Louis leaned in slightly, cocking his head. I smiled and cupped his cheek, closing the small amout of distance between us. His lips were so soft against mine, his feathery hair brushing my forehead. Louis wrapped his arms around my neck, my heart pounding against my rib cage.

When we pulled away, we were both breathless. "That...that was perfect Liam..." the Doncaster lad smiled at me, his eyes shining. I pulled him into my lap, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Do ou feel better now Lou?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder. He nodded and leaned back into my embrace, humming softly. "Thank you, although I do wonder what they're doing right now..."

\-----

Nobody's P.O.V.

 

Louis trailed soft kisses down Liam's neck, humming softly. "Louis..I'm trying to do homework..." Liam gently shoved Louis away, turning back to the page of math problems he had yet to finish. "But Liam...I want kisses,"Louis whined like a little kid, wrapping his arms back around the brunette.Liam rolled his eyes, tapping his pencil against the Doncaster lad's head, "You can get kisses after I'm done with my homework." Louis looked at Liam with puppy eyes, pouting. 

 

"B-But...that's too long, I'll...I'll die!" Louis whined and sunk down onto the floor. Liam sighed and shook his head, "Get up boo-bear." When Louis didn't get up, Liam peeked over the edge of his chair. Louis was lying there on his back, his hand pressed to his forehead in an overly dramatic attempt to get kisses. "Fine, come here. I'll give you kisses," it wasn't even a second later before Louis tackled Liam onto the floor, the chair spinning around before falling over. 

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: It's time for some Lilo action! Finally right? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!...Well this was sort of a filler. I'll post a longer chapter next time, I promise!
> 
> Kitty :3~


	7. Oops

Niall's P.O.V.

It was warm when I woke up. There was an arm draped over my torso, and it was pulling me back into the body behind me. I knew it was Zayn. He always did this. I tried to move away but he tightened his grip and mumbled something, pulling me back further. Rolling my eyes, I just decided to enjoy his warmth. 

\-----

When I woke up again, Zayn was watching me. He smiled when he saw I was awake. "Goodmorning sunshine, how'd you sleep?" he asked in his amazing morning voice. I curled up closer to him and nuzzled into his chest,"Great because you were there next to me." He let out a soft laugh and reached out, stroking my hair. I looked up at him. He was being more affectionate than usual. That's when I realized something. 

"Holy shit Zayn isn't today Monday?!" I shot straight up and went into panic mode because yesterday was definitley Sunday. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow, raising an eyebrow,"Yeah, why?" I rolled out of his bed and frantically started looking for my clothes. "I have to go to school, that's why!" I found my shirt and began to pull it on. I heard him chuckle and turned to look at him, at the same time still searching for my pants. 

"It's a bit too late for that babe," he motioned over to the clock and I followed his hand, dropping my pants when I did.

It was twelve in the afternoon.

I groaned and sat down in the middle of the room, "Then what am I going to do today? Louis is going to bite my head off." Zayn came over and ruffled my hair, making me look up at him. "There was a reason I didn't let you leave. We're going out on a date."

\-----

Zayn's P.O.V.

You're insecure, don't know what for.

Niall was beautiful.

You're turning heads when you walk through the door.

He always catches people's attention.

Don't need make-up to cover up.

No amount of make-up could make him any prettier.

Being the way that you are is enough.

He's perfect the way he is.

Everyone else in the room can see it.

They always stare when he walks by.

Everyone else but you.

Niall doesn't think he's beautiful.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else.

His smile is my favorite thing in the world. 

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed.

I love how he doesn't try to fix his bed head.

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell.

He doesn't look at me when I compliment him.

You don't know, oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful.

"You're beautiful," I said.

"No I'm not," he replied.

If only you saw saw what I could see.

I always think he's amazing.

You'd understand why I want you so desperately.

I really really want him.

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe...

I don't know why he doesn't see.

You don't know, oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful.

"You really are beautiful," I insisted.

"Stop lying," he shook his head.

That's what makes you beautiful.

It just makes me want to prove it more.

So c-come on.

You got it wrong.

To prove I'm right I've put it in a song.

I even wrote a song about it.

I don't know why you're being shy and turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes.

He still won't look at me when I compliment him.

Why won't he look at me?

\-----

I brought Niall's ice cream over to him, his eyes lighting up when I did. I smiled and sat down next to him,"There you are angel." He began to eat his ice cream cone while I just watched him in awe, resting my chin in my hands. 

His eyes were bright and happy.

His hair was shining and rustling in the wind.

His lips looked so soft and pretty.

He was so perfect.

Maybe I could just...

"Hey Niall?" 

"Hmm?"

I pushed the ice cream cone out of the way and tilted his face towards me, leaning in and kissing him.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else.

He smiled and kissed back.

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed.

I tangled my fingers in his soft blond hair.

You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful.

He doesn't think he's beautiful.

That's what makes you beautiful.

I'm so in love.

I love Niall Horan.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: I'm so sorry this took me so long! I really am! I promise that I'll have more frequent updates. If not, you can yell at me, I read all the comments. I need the motivation ahaha. ;P Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Back Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: Hey guys, long time no see. Haha I've just been busy lately, but I can guarantee that this chapter will be long and most likely written in one day while listening to Act My Age. Regardless, I hope you guys like it! Enjoy~

No One's P.O.V.  
Niall stirred slightly, his eyes slowly blinking. Zayn kissed the top of his head and smiled. Looking up, Niall saw the love of his life. Zayn's hair was slightly flattened down against his forehead, small tufts sticking up in random places. A thick layer of stubble cascading gloriously over his jaw gave him a cozy look. It gave Niall butterflies just thinking about what it felt like against his skin.  
Zayn ran his fingers through Niall's fluffy bedhead, humming softly. Niall closed his eyes and smiled softly, leaning into Zayn's chest. The raven haired lad pulled Niall closer, breathing the faint scent of vanilla and strawberries. They laid there for a while before either spoke, just enjoying each other's presence.   
"Morning sunshine," Zayn said, his accent rough and thick from hours of sleep.  
"Morning Zayn," Niall replied, leaning up to kiss Zayn's jaw. Said boy leaned down, connecting their lips for a lingering, gentle kiss. When they pulled apart, they just stared at each other lovingly.  
"You know you have school today right?" Zayn said, stroking Niall's hair. Niall let out a gruff sound of discontent, looking up.  
"Ugh, can't I just skip again?" Niall whined, his brows furrowing together.Zayn chuckled, shaking his head.  
"Unfortunately, I can't let you do that two days in a row love," Zayn dismissed Niall, who gave him an annoyed look.  
"Hmph. You can't take a shower with me this morning then."  
\-----  
Zayn rode up to the school, one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding Niall's tightly. Giving Zayn one last pleading glance, he got out of the car, swinging his backpack over his shoulder.   
"Bye love," Zayn waved, the blond coming around to press a kiss to his lover's cheek.  
"Bye Zayn, pick me up at 3," and with that Niall shuffled into school with the rest of the students.  
Niall'sP.O.V.  
I hurried over to my locker, entering the combination and flipping the lock off. I had barely even opened my locker when someone pulled me back into a hug.  
It was Louis.  
"Niall we've been worried sick about you! Why weren't you at school yesterday? Why haven't you even called us?" Louis pressed my head into his chest, resing his chin on top of my head. I pushed him back, breaking out of his embrace.  
"Louis, calm your tits bro," I said, brushing myself off. I turned to Liam for help. He shrugged and looked off to the side. Flaker. Louis glared at me furiously, cupping my face in his hands.  
"Calm my tits?! Niall, you're living with him and you don't bother to call and then you expect me to-is that a hickey?" Louis narrowed his eyes and jerked my chin up, venom in his voice. I gulped and tried to pull away. "Don't you dare try and avoid this! Now answer me: Is. That. A.Hickey?" he hissed, his finger pressing into my neck where the small love bite was. I nodded and tried to get a look at Louis' face. He let go of me and threw his hands in the air. "I'm not going to kill him, I will not kill him," he repeated this over and over, gritting his teeth.  
"Uh...we missed you Niall, a lot," Liam said, scratching the back of his neck. He pulled me into an awkward side hug before turning to Louis. He attempted to calm him down, eventually pulling him into a hug and kissing him. So were they...? Were they a thing now? If they were, that was fantastic because I happened to know that Liam has had the biggest crush on Louis for the longest time.  
"Alright, alright," Louis said, his face bright red as he pulled away from Liam. "Maybe I was a bit harsh Nialler, but I'm just really glad you're back." I grinned and pulled some books out of my locker.  
"Let's just get to first period yeah?"  
\-----  
As usual, the teacher was droning on and on about things none of us cared about, nor paid any mind to. I was almost having a good time just thinking to myself. Almost. But then there was a kick delivered to the back of my chair and I knew exactly what it was.   
"Josh, stop it," I said through gritted teeth. Another kick. "Josh, I said stop," I repeated, but to no avail. I glanced over to Louis for help, but he was too invested in drooling over Liam. Making sure that the teacher wasn't looking, I turned around, glaring at Josh. He just smirked at me, a smug look on his face. With a final, hard kick to the back of my chair, he flicked me. I turned back around, gripping the edge of my desk with a death grip.  
I suddenly remembered why I hated school so much.  
Josh always messed with me. He always bugged me about going out with him, and when I reufsed, he would act like a total dick towards me. It was tiring. And he wonders why I'm not attracted to him.  
After first period was over, Josh stopped me at my locker.  
"I missed you Niall, where were ya?" he leaned against the locker next to mine and gave me a smug look, a smirk etched across his face. I sighed and closed my locker.  
"None of your damn business," I said, making to walk away. Josh grabbed my shoulder and slammed me back into the lockers.  
"Don't talk to me like that blondie," he narrowed his eyes. He was about to say something but closed his mouth. He forced my chin up and pressed down on my lovebite. "Who gave you this?" he growled. I jerked my head away from his grasp and pushed him away from me.  
"My boyfriend. So I suggest you back the fuck off before he kicks your ass," I turned on my heel and walked away, leaving him behind me.  
\-----


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE   
Okay, so I do plan on eventually continuing this story. It's just at the moment, I have nothing to write it on. I could use my phone but that would take way too long and I'd get too frustrated before I even got half way. I'll hopefully be able to change this and update over the summer. I'm so sorry this is taking so long :( I feel absolutely terrible so please bear with me on this, I'm trying my best here. I hope you guys understand, and if not, then I'm sorry but you'll just have to wait. I really am sorry, you don't know how bad I feel. And it's a lousy excuse, I know. I promise that I'll try.   
Hopefully updating this summer.

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N]: Did you like it? Comment and fave if you did. And I know this was really short, but it's just the intro, I promise the next chapter will be longer! Hope you enjoyed loves!


End file.
